Heroes Come in Different Sizes
by WolfSymphony
Summary: On one of Tony's worst days, a day where he was hungry, phoneless, overwhelmed, and had his wallet stolen from him, he never expected to be aided by a homeless, seven-year-old, mute boy. It seems that heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Starts-Pre-IronMan


**This is just a little something I got to writing to break my writer's block (It's also my first fic for this fandom). I have an OC I want to bring to life in the Marvel Universe but I haven't the time, so I just made this little story to satisfy my desire. I hope you like it, I know it just mentions Iron Man but I'm hoping to make it something more, later on, I want to see the reaction to it first, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Iron Man or anything that isn't mine. I do own the black and white haired, green eyed child in this fic.**

 **Enjoy and please Review I appreciate it!**

* * *

Today was a bad day. And not just _any_ bad day, it was **the worst day** in the history of Tony's life. It was almost like someone made a book and Tony was just the protagonist on strings stumbling upon every single one of the horrible scenarios that were thought up just for him. Alright, it may not be as bad as it is sounding, but Tony had yet to get his coffee. That morning he had gotten up in a rush, Pepper had gotten Jarvis on her side and had assigned a very obnoxious alarm to ring in the morning. It wouldn't shut off no matter how much bribing Tony did, and to tell the truth, there wasn't much that would appease the AI that morning. Sadly, Tony got up from his bed and got ready for the day, apparently there was some meeting that he really wasn't interested in and Pepper had it out to get him. He should just make her CEO and get over with it. That wasn't such a bad idea actually. He would think further on this later.

Continuing with the horrid morning, after getting into his suit he stumbled downstairs into his limo, in which both Pepper and Happy were patiently waiting. Patiently being said sarcastically. One would think, and Tony found this funny as well, that since he owned the company and his name was on every single thing there, that everyone should be waiting on him with no complaint. Shouldn't he have the right to coffee at least? Was that too much to ask?!

He was handed cards and expected to list them out mindlessly, he didn't want to do this today. The meeting started and then ended, there were paparazzi and the like. He stumbles through and in the moment that everything just got to him he left walking to the closest coffee shop. Or so he thought. On the way he was knocked down by some brat and lucky him, he was pickpocketed. Everything was turning out just peachy!

That's how he found himself just sitting on the tallest and most abandoned sand pile on a Malibu beach late afternoon. He couldn't call Pepper or Happy for a ride because out of all days it had been today that he left his phone in the limo. Frankly, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He was hungry, tired, and sober. With nothing to do but look out on the cerulean waters. It was times like these that really got you thinking about what you were doing with your life. In a moment of frustration and weariness, Tony Stark leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He was so tired, so tired of it all.

It was then that a small tap on his shoulders got his attention. Great, someone recognized him, what'd they want an autograph?

"What?!" He snapped, he hadn't really meant to but it just came out like that. He wasn't usually this careless. Looking down he catches sight of worn, broken sneakers, they were a child's size. Slowly, his eyes trailed upwards seeing dirty old jeans, an oversized red hoodie that had long lost its color and finally the strangest boy he had ever really seen. Sun tanned skin was dusted with dirt and dust, olive green eyes looked at him carefully being cautious of him but not completely distrusting him. There was intrigue shining through those green eyes. Then there was the kid's hair, the bangs hanging over-long over his forehead were the darkest black compared to his mud darkened gray, or could have been white? Following the child's body language, Tony's eyes finally made it past the boy's extended arm and to his hand which held half of a freshly assembled hot-dog. The white bread hugging a sausage topped with ketchup, mustard, cabbage, and potato chips? Interesting.

The little boy, probably seven or eight years old, offered the meal once more. Tony never liked being handed things, also the kid looked like he needed the meal more than he did, but those eyes were so eager to help. After a moment, as if his mind had been read, the boy placed the wrapped hot dog on Tony's lap and backed away a step before taking a seat on the sand pile next to the genius. The boy closed his eyes and sighed before taking a bite of his own piece of hot dog. He had good manners, they were a lot better than would be expected. He didn't take another bite before he swallowed whatever was already in his mouth, and he ate with his mouth closed.

Tony looked down at his own piece, he _was_ hungry. Sighing, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he picks it up and takes a bite out of it as well, it wasn't bad at all. Different, but not bad. There was some crunch in the texture, the cabbage and potato chips, the meat was soft and almost disappeared completely once he bit into it. The sauces added sweetness and bitterness that just tied the taste together. The small piece disappeared almost too quickly and there was only silence between the new child and Tony.

Tony couldn't say he hated kids, he just didn't like their sticky hands and pointless questions. They talked too much and were just spoiled. Then again, Tony wasn't completely ignorant to the fact that there were kids who would never get the chance to know what spoilt was, they wouldn't ever even dream of it. There were kids without homes, without food, and without love. He didn't hate children, he just had nothing to do with them, what parent wants their kid next to "The Merchant of Death"? 'Hey kids, do you want to learn how to make weapons of mass destruction that destroy people upon impact?' Yeah, no.

Now, it was time to say thanks and somehow pay him back, Tony never like owing debts. Turning he began to say something similar to words of gratitude but found that the gray and black haired boy was standing up and brushing the sand from his pants. Then he turned to Tony, smiled (it seemed almost pained like he didn't smile often) and began to walk away.

"Hey kid, wait a sec there." The boy stopped and looked at the older man in confusion, "Don't you, uh, want something? Don't you know who I am?" The boy shook his head and then shrugged. He brought up his hands and did a few signs in sign language, or at least that's what Tony thought because he never really took the time to learn the silent language. Upon seeing his blank expression, the kid ruffled his own hair with a weary hand. Looking around, he spots a stick in the sand and motions Tony to follow him closer to where the water meets land. He begins to write in the wet sand and once he finishes, he steps back and lets Tony read the message.

 _"I don't know you, but you seemed to be having a tough day. I've had my own tough days."_ Tony didn't really want to know what type of tough days this kid could have had. Then again, he was probably jumping to conclusions, this kid could have a home and just simply enjoyed looking scruffy most of the day. Maybe he was prone to dirtiness, weren't all kids?

"So, you just shared your food with a random stranger? What, like your deed of the day or something?" He couldn't muster much of his usual snark or sarcasm, but there was some in his tone, Tony Stark was not lost yet.

 _"All I can ask is that you pay it forward."_ Was all the boy wrote before smiling shyly, then he tossed the stick and looked out towards the horizon, the sun was kissing the water making its pure orange and red leak onto the waters. Before the light totally disappeared, the boy jumped and turned to look at Tony's face intently as if trying to recall his face. Biting his lips, the child starts wringing his hands as if he was looking for a way to say something that would most likely get him in trouble. Reaching into his hoodie pocket he takes out something of brown leather and hands it over to Tony, his eyes looking up pleadingly almost as if trying to tell him something with simply his gaze. Once Tony grabbed it, the boy turned and ran away, leaving Tony behind in the dying light, confused and a bit put off. It was his wallet. That brat. Was he the kid that had stolen his wallet earlier? Opening it, he finds that nothing was disturbed. All his money and cards were still present and in the spot that they had previously been in.

Maybe it hadn't been him after all. He would have recalled a grey-haired dwarf stealing his wallet.

He walked a while and found a working phone booth. Tiredly, he takes some change from his wallet and dials Happy's number.

"Boss? Where are you? We've been looking everywhere."

"Yeah, look can you just pick me up? I'm near the second beach entrance."

"Yeah, Boss, I'll be there in just a minute. Miss Pott has been worried sick since you disappeared." This made Tony's eyebrow raise in question. A few more words were exchanged before he hung up and waited for his ride. He wasn't completely oblivious to the green stare hiding in a nearby alley, but he didn't think his little friend was looking for trouble.

Happy arrived, and Tony steadily got into the limo casting one more look at his surroundings, the boy had gone.

When he arrived, Pepper stood waiting by the entrance, her posture perfect, but right on her shoulders, there was a little bit of a slump. The weariness that had settled through the day was making itself known, he did feel a bit bad knowing he wasn't the only one who had a tough time.

"Hello Ms. Potts, have you missed me?" He smirked flirtatiously, winking at his assistant as she rolled her eyes.

"I almost thought I was going to get a vacation." She sighed despairingly, but the look in her eye showed she was only joking. Tony's smirk turned into a grin, he passed by her making his way to his lab.

She smiled, "It's nice to have you back Mr. Stark."

"Nice to be back Miss Potts." He meant it too, which he found a bit surprising. Then without further ado, the genius did his vanishing act into his lab.

* * *

"Wake up everyone, Daddy's back." His lab came to life, Jarvis greeted him pleasantly, asking him if he wished to resume that previous night's project.

"Actually J, I want the recordings of the cameras all around Gold St. and Red St. This afternoon, around four or five." Tony sat on his swivel chair, picking up some metal contraption he had been tinkering with.

"Here are the results Sir." Holographic projections of the sidewalk and road were projected all different angles. After looking he found what he was looking for. The moment a brown haired teen crashed into his, making him stumble, on the other side of the road a familiar red hoodie began to run, it was much faster than the green jacket and seemed to disappear from the camera's view before the teen did. The back of a dirty green jacket could be seen as its owner ran away from the scene. Tony shifted the cameras, following the teen just until he made it past the third alleyway were a dirty little sneaker peaked out and tripped the green-jacketed teen. The tiny white haired child reached in and scooped out the brown wallet, then he jumped over the teen and disappeared from view with a speed only someone as small as him could accomplish without much training before the teen could stand up and pummel the seven-year-old.

Tony then took to following the child through the streets. Once he seemed to be far enough, the boy stopped and looked at the wallet as if contemplating what to do with it. Shoving it in his pocket, he rummaged around a bit and came up with a crumpled bill and a few cents, counting them up he continued his journey, reaching the beach a few hours later.

It seemed that heroes could be found anywhere. Tony wasn't really a hero, he didn't need to be. He was rich and a genius. But this thought would remind him just a few months later, when he finds himself stuck in a cave, and the enemy has his weapons, that everyone has the potential to do good, even those that seem the least likely.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, I'd love to see what you thought.**

 **Ciao**

 **-WolfSymphony**


End file.
